


Attention

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco is an attention seeker, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: Draco loved attention.





	Attention

tamaradreemurr **asked: Can you write a drabble with the** word : **"Attention** " ? Pls ? **:-)**

**Here you go! Sorry this came out so** soopy **lol xx**

 

Draco loved attention.

It wasn’t a secret and he didn’t mind. That was until he started getting into relationships. They lavished him in attention and praise at the beginning, but then it started to end, to fizzle out, they would only pay attention to him when they wanted something. Either wanting money or sex. Draco would dump them and move on, but it always ended the same, with the same disappointment and the same lonely feeling that filled him every time they started to become distant.

It wasn’t that he needed attention every second of every day, nor did he need or want fake attention. He wanted to be listened to, to be taken seriously, to have someone listen as he talked. It wasn’t a hard need to fulfil but his partners seemed to disagree, all talking over him, never asking him how his day was, never bothering to see how he felt. They just used him.

But Harry was different.

Harry came home and asked him how his day was while listening and responding back, adding his own comments. Harry would show up at his work with lunch as he knew Draco would forget to eat. Harry would ask him what he wanted to do, how he wanted to do it and when. He would listen to what Draco had to say.

And Draco would do the same because he had never felt like this with anyone else. Never felt that he was valued, cared for and interesting. He had never felt this wanted by a partner before and sometimes it got to him.

Like tonight.

They were sat on the window seat not made for two people, legs wrapped together, Harry’s head on his chest as he spoke about his day. Harry’s beautiful green eyes staring up at him, taking in every word and adding to the conversation. Draco’s favourite take away was sitting on the floor, Harry’s favourite wine in the glasses by the plates.

Draco had never felt something so permanent before, something so sure of itself. He was sure of them, he knew they would last, he would make sure of it. Because Harry made him feel wanted and he would go to the ends of the world to make Harry feel the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a drarry drabble for it!! 
> 
> Send to either my inbox here or my ask box on Tumblr (at Pottercrew) xxx


End file.
